Kamen Rider
Summary When the series started in the 1970s, the fist Kamen Rider was a man named Takeshi Hongo who was captured by an evil organization called Shocker that turned him into a cyborg to serve as their Inhumanoid Hopper. But Takeshi escaped before they could lobotomize him, and began to fight injustice as the first of the Kamen Riders, which had been altered into cyborgs by super-science. However, the following Kamen Riders, starting with Kuuga, had differing origins, including being normal humans using super-technology to turn into heroes with supernatural abilities. Regardless, the thirty-four Kamen Riders have all fought various sinister groups on their own or as a team. Powers of the Verse The verse is very powerful, with some Riders being able to tank nuclear explosions, another Rider being a planetary threat, some Riders have affected several universes with reality warping, others are capable of time manipulation, and there are generally many other broken abilities. The Overlord of Darkness from Kamen Rider Agito created humans and the lifeforms known as the Lords (called "Unknown" by human), also displaying the ability to realign the Scorpio constellation while on Earth, resurrect the dead and planetary level psionic abilities among his powers. The Overlord of Light is comparable to him. Megahex from the Movie Taisen crossovers is a planet that uses drone bodies to assimilate forms of matter, upgrading himself with other forms of technology. Mituaki Gamou from Kamen Rider Fourze'' reverse-engineered the Core Switch sent to Earth by the Presenters to developed technology to evolve humanity through cosmic energy, with the Horoscopes that he is a member of being the end product. Supporters and Opponents of the Series '''Supporters: Fractyl Thebluedash DucantheChoju Flamethrowerman09 Kowt ZeedMillenniummon89 NoMoreTalking Neutral/Mixed: Opponents: Kamen Riders Showa * Kamen Rider 1 * Kamen Rider 2 * Kamen Rider V3 * Riderman * Kamen Rider X * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen Rider Stronger * Sky Rider * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Kamen Rider ZX * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Kamen Rider Shin * Kamen Rider ZO * Kamen Rider J Heisei * Kamen Rider Kuuga **Kuuga (Mighty Forms) **Kuuga (Titan Forms) **Kuuga (Dragon Forms) **Kuuga (Pegasus Forms) **Kuuga (Ultimate Forms) * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider G-3 * Kamen Rider Gills * Kamen Rider Another Agito * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider Knight * Kamen Rider Zolda * Kamen Rider Ohja * Kamen Rider Scissors * Kamen Rider Gai * Kamen Rider Raja * Kamen Rider Tiger * Kamen Rider Imperer * Kamen Rider Verde * Kamen Rider Femme * Kamen Rider Odin * Kamen Rider Ryuga * Kamen Rider Faiz * Kamen Rider Kaixa * Kamen Rider Delta * Kamen Rider Psyga * Kamen Rider Orga * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider Chalice * Kamen Rider Garren * Kamen Rider Leangle * Kamen Rider Hibiki * Kamen Rider Kabuto * Kamen Rider Gatack * Kamen Rider Drake * Kamen Rider Sasword * Kamen Rider KickHopper * Kamen Rider PunchHopper * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto * Kamen Rider Caucasus * Kamen Rider Hercus * Kamen Rider Ketaros * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Zeronos * Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Ixa * Kamen Rider Saga * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider Diend "Neo" Heisei * Kamen Rider Double * Kame Rider Accel * Kamen Rider Skull * Kamen Rider Eternal * Kamen Rider OOO * Kamen Rider Birth * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Meteor * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Wiseman * Kamen Rider Beast * Kamen Rider Sorcerer * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Baron * Kamen Rider Ryugen * Kamen Rider Zangetsu * Kamen Rider Gridon * Kamen Rider Bravo * Kamen Rider Knuckle * Kamen Rider Kurokage * Kamen Rider Duke * Kamen Rider Sigurd * Kamen Rider Marika * Kamen Rider Fifteen * Kamen Rider Tyrant * Kamen Rider Idunn * Kamen Rider Saver * Kamen Rider Drive * Kamen Rider Mach * Kamen Rider Chaser * Kamen Rider Lupin * Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider 4 * Kamen Rider Ghost * Kamen Rider Specter * Kamen Rider Necrom * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Kamen Rider Brave * Kamen Rider Snipe * Kamen Rider Lazer * Kamen Rider Poppi * Kamen Rider Gemn * Kamen Rider Para-DX * Kamen Rider Cronos * Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha * Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma * Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Kaijin Showa Era Kamen Rider kaijin * Shocker Leader (Kamen Rider) * SHOCKER (Kamen Rider) * Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider X) * Apollo Geist (DCD) * King Dark (Kamen Rider X) * Shadowmoon (Kamen Rider Black/Black RX) * Doras (Kamen Rider ZO) Heisei Era Kamen Rider kaijin * N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) * Crocodile Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Centipede Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Lobster Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Spider Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Dragon Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * Arch Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) * White Joker (Kamen Rider Blade) * Uca Worm (Kamen Rider Kabuto) * Masato Mishima (Kamen Rider Kabuto) * Jiro/Garulu (Kamen Rider Kiva) * Ramon/Basshaa (Kamen Rider Kiva) * Riki/Dogga (Kamen Rider Kiva) * Bat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) * Paradoxa Undead (Kamen Rider Decade) * Tiger Orphnoch (Kamen Rider Decade) Neo Heisei Era Kamen Rider Kaijin * Terror Dopant (Kamen Rider W) * Jun Kazu (Kamen Rider W) * Kamen Rider Core (Movie Taisen Core) * Uva (Kamen Rider OOO) * Kazari (Kamen Rider OOO) * Mezool (Kamen Rider OOO) * Gamel (Kamen Rider OOO) * Kiyoto Maki (Kamen Rider OOO) * Super Ginga-Oh (Movie Taisen Mega Max) * Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) * Xatan (Movie Taisen Ultimatum) * Eel (Movie Taisen Ultimatum) * Gahra (Movie Taisen Ultimatum) * Medusa (Kamen Rider Wizard) * Phoenix (Kamen Rider Wizard) * Sora Takigawa/Gremlin (Kamen Rider Wizard) * Amadum (Kamen Rider Wizard) * Ogre (Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim (Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle) * Rosyuo (Kamen Rider Gaim) * Kougane (Kamen Rider Gaim) * Megahex (Movie Taisen Full Throttle) * Heart (Kamen Rider Drive) * Paradox Roidmude (Kamen Rider Drive) * Kamen Rider Gord Drive (Kamen Rider Drive) * Da Vinci Gamma (Super Movie Taisen Genesis) * Alain (Kamen Rider Ghost) * Argos (Kamen Rider Ghost) * Great Eyezer (Kamen Rider Ghost) * Graphite Bugster (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * Gamedeus (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * Doctor Pacman (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations) * Crow Amazon (Kamen Rider Amazons) Category:Kamen Rider Category:Verses Category:TV Series Category:Manga